Complacencia
by Yumipon
Summary: La vida es dura, muchas veces amarga y no siempre nos da lo que queremos. Sin embargo, tiene momentos felices, llenos de dicha y alegría y es en ese instante, en el que sabes que todo tiene un sentido. — Fic participante en la actividad "Semanas amarillas: ¡En búsqueda de la felicidad!" del foro "¡Siéntate!"
1. I

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _"Los grandes elementos esenciales para la felicidad en esta vida son algo que hacer, algo que amar y algo que esperar"_

 ** _— George Washington.  
_**

* * *

 **— Complacencia —**

 _— I **—**_

* * *

Inhaló profundo mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, en dirección al bosque, más allá del Árbol Sagrado. El amanecer rompiendo con su luz el cielo, alejando las estrellas y aclarando todo el paisaje. Movió las orejas al escuchar el bullicio del inicio de un nuevo día en la aldea, en especial en la casa de sus amigos, y sonrió de medio lado. El llanto matutino del más pequeño integrante de la familia, seguido de las risas de las gemelas acompañadas de algunas cariñosas palabras de buenos días de su padre y la segura voz de su madre indicándoles comer tranquilas el desayuno.

Se bajó de la rama en la que solía dormir de un salto y se encaminó hasta la cabaña donde sus amigos lo esperaban con el desayuno, llegando al tiempo que escuchaba a su amiga soltar el típico "Está servido, InuYasha" que todos los días decía como invitación a acompañarlos. Golpeó un par de veces e ingresó luego de que le indicaran que podía hacerlo; las gemelas dejaron a un lado su comida para encaramarse de inmediato a sus piernas y comenzar a balbucear palabras entrecortadas que lo invitaban a jugar con ellas. Tomó a ambas criaturas por la parte trasera de las solapas de sus kimonos y luego se sentó de golpe, remeciéndolas levemente para volver a dejarlas en el suelo. Las niñas se apresuraron para terminar su desayuno mientras sus amigos le sonreían con cariño y le preguntaban cómo había pasado la noche y si todo estaba bien. Respondió más por inercia, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras observaba las escenas a su alrededor y sonreía con cierta melancolía.

La mañana transcurrió de forma rápida, el tiempo consumido principalmente por ayudar a Miroku a llevar leña hasta su hogar antes de almorzar. Como casi todos los días, comió acompañando a la que ahora podía considerar su familia, decidiendo que pasaría el resto del día con ellos. A veces prefería alejarse, quedarse en el bosque, en su rama favorita del Árbol Sagrado o ir hasta el pozo como una acostumbrada búsqueda que no daba frutos, pero de la que jamás se cansaría. Sin embargo, hoy el ambiente estaba más liviano y Shippō estaba de visita, por lo que compartir con sus amigos era la mejor opción.

Aunque parecía no estar presente. Poco escuchaba de la conversación de la pareja que lo acompañaba, porque a él no le importaba cuántas sábanas debían lavar ni la cantidad de pañales que estaban cambiando con el pequeño que apenas tenía unos días. Sus adoradas _sobrinas_ tiraban incesantemente sus orejas, demostrándole que él era su juguete favorito y eso lograba que su pecho se llenara de una alegría reconfortante, aunque no lo admitiera.

— Eres como su juguete.

— ¡Oye, haz algo con estas gemelas! — Reclamó al padre, aunque en el interior disfrutara de la atención que ellas le daban.

— No tiren de sus orejas, niñas — les ordenó el monje, sin lograr ninguna reacción en las pequeñas.

— Lo siento, InuYasha — se disculpó Sango, sabiendo que de todas formas él adoraba a sus hijas.

No les hizo mayor caso, porque de pronto, sus sentidos se sintieron en alerta. Movió sus orejas y olfateó con detenimiento, su corazón saltándose más de un latido al tiempo que se colocaba de pie.

— Vayan a molestar al zorro.

Dejó caer a las gemelas sobre el kitsune y salió corriendo en la dirección en la que sus sentidos le indicaban que estaba el origen de lo que acababa de sentir. Una esencia conocida, una que jamás iba a olvidar a pesar de que transcurrieran años sin sentirla. Sabía a quién pertenecía y él estaba esperando ese momento.

Se detuvo frente al pozo con el pecho apretado, el miedo y la ansiedad mezclándose como un remolino en su interior. ¿Y si no era cierto? Pero su olfato jamás le había mentido…

Decidido, estiró la mano dentro de la estructura de madera y esperó sólo un instante para que fuese tomada con un agarre seguro, el tacto suave contrastando con el áspero de su palma. Jaló suavemente hacia arriba para ayudar a salir del fondo a Kagome y observarla frente a él, terminando de creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Ella había vuelto.

Kagome estaba de regreso.

Él nunca había perdido las esperanzas de un reencuentro, sabía que ella en algún momento volvería; sin embargo, el tiempo transcurría y el miedo siempre estaba presente. El miedo y la soledad, dos sentimientos que automáticamente fueron desplazados de su pecho, porque ahora ella estaba con él.

— Perdóname, InuYasha. ¿Me estabas esperando?

— Kago… ¡Tonta! ¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo? — La estrechó entre sus brazos, considerando su pregunta algo estúpido porque ¿cómo no iba a estarla esperando? Después de todo lo que ella significaba para él…

Sintió nuevamente su aroma de cerca, la caricia de su cabello en su piel, el latido de su corazón acelerado y su anhelo casi palpable. Y fue en ese momento, en el que supo lo que era la felicidad. Porque nunca más iba a estar solo, nunca más volvería a sentir esa ausencia, la nostalgia y melancolía al ver cómo sus amigos formaban su familia, ahora sería reemplazada por las ansias y la alegría de saber que él también tenía esa oportunidad.

Porque junto con su regreso, Kagome había traído consigo nuevas esperanzas, anhelos y deseos que habían permanecido ocultos. Su vida daría un giro ahora, se enfocaría en otras cosas porque ya no estaría a la espera de. Ahora podría cumplir todas esas promesas y hacer realidad sus sueños.

Porque ahora estaba completo nuevamente.

Ya nada le faltaba, podía ser completamente feliz.

* * *

 _ **Y** bueno, aquí estoy por fin. Gracias a la extensión, pude publicar y veré si alcanzo a escribir aunque sea uno más. ¡No desanimemos!_

 _ **Q** uiero dar un especial agradecimiento a **Nuez** , quien nunca deja de apoyarme y me da ánimos para anotarme a cada actividad, ignorando el montón de pendientes que tengo en cola ajajajaja ¡te adoro, hermosa!_

 _ **S** i llegaron a este punto, les agradezco su apreciación a través de un review y los invito a pasarse por el foro y leer los otros fics de esta actividad, anotarse si lo desean (en ésta o en las muchas actividades que tenemos) o sólo fangirlear con nosotros. _

_**S** aludos, ¡nos leemos por ahí!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	2. II

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _"No hay medicina que cure lo que la felicidad no puede."_

 _ **— Gabriel García Marquéz.**_

* * *

 **— Complacencia —**

 _ **— II —**_

* * *

El aire que respiraba ahora era más puro, podía sentir como llenaba sus pulmones de una forma fresca. Sonrió tranquilo, observando el escenario que tenía frente a sus ojos y agradeciendo el poder verlo, después de tanto dolor.

Durante toda su vida, había cargado muchas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros. El tener que convertirse en un gran exterminador, porque era el sucesor de su padre y el liderar el clan de los exterminadores no era algo menor, debía demostrar que era capaz de hacerlo; luego, reflejando esa imagen fuerte y decidida, esforzándose por tomar decisiones acertadas, sabias dentro de lo posible, y guiando no sólo a sus camaradas, sino también a sus hijos. Muchas veces había escuchado que era demasiado estricto, que eran apenas unos niños, que no era necesario que les impusiera tanta disciplina desde tan pequeños. Pero él no sólo los preparaba para ser exterminadores. Sus enseñanzas tenían el objetivo de darles las herramientas necesarias para enfrentar el futuro, la vida. Porque el mundo real era cruel y golpeaba sin diferenciar a nadie. Ellos podrían haberse equivocado en el campo de entrenamiento porque ahí podrían volver a intentarlo y mejorar. No así en la vida real, y más aún porque su oficio pondría en riesgo sus vidas día a día.

La risa alegre de su hija mayor mientras paseaba junto a sus nietos y al hombre que había escogido como su esposo causó que cada fibra de lo que ahora era se estremeciera con una agradable sensación, porque después de tanto dolor y sacrificios, por fin había logrado llegar a un punto pleno en su vida.

Pensó en su otro hijo, quien había sufrido martirios que él nunca hubiese podido imaginar y ante los que cualquiera se habría rendido. Pero su hijo no, él luchó a pesar de sentir que su vida no valía nada. Y había perseverado, logrado sobrevivir y seguía esforzándose cada día porque él sabía que ahora sí tenía un propósito. Inhaló profundo y con calma al verlo unirse al paseo, también con una sonrisa y animadas palabras de saludo, que fueron respondidas de igual forma por el resto de su familia.

Cerró los ojos, proyectando en su mente un recuerdo muy especial. Una imagen que siempre regresaba a sus pensamientos como una revelación precoz del futuro de sus hijos. El destello fugaz de un haz de luz proyectado desde los logros y capacidades de sus descendientes.

Una mañana cálida en el patio trasero de su hogar, las risas y los golpes suaves de un enfrentamiento simulado, un juego habitual que él solía perderse por estar entrenando a quienes tenían la edad para comenzar la preparación como futuros exterminadores. Los ágiles movimientos de su hija, el temple grabado con fuego en su mirada y la gallarda postura frente a su tímido hermano que, a pesar de las apariencias, podía llevarle el ritmo a la niña. La exclamación de triunfo y luego el cariñoso gesto de ayuda, el abrazo fraternal, las palabras de apoyo y los consejos apropiados mientras se encaminaban hasta donde estaba él fueron la clara imagen de lo que sus hijos serían a futuro.

Se sintió en paz al saber que su presentimiento no había sido una simple ilusión. Y que la preparación que les dio los había ayudado a enfrentar esa cruel realidad que los quiso aplastar en más de una ocasión. Ellos pudieron mantenerse firmes, lograron vencer para convertirse en las grandes personas que estaban destinadas a ser, y pudieron encontrar, de esa forma, la felicidad.

Supo que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, porque él también había alcanzado ese estado de plena satisfacción al saber que su sangre vivía, que su familia había cumplido sus sueños y metas.

Estaba orgulloso y feliz, y podría descansar en paz ahora, viendo por última vez a esos dos adultos jugando nuevamente como los niños que hacía muchos años atrás, le mostraron el grandioso futuro que tendrían.

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola! Es corto, pero expresa lo que quería mostrar. Creo que el alma del padre de Sango no debe haber descansado en paz hasta que estuvo seguro de que sus hijos realmente habían alcanzado la felicidad y eso le dio felicidad a él, trayéndole también la paz que necesitaba para por fin descansar. De seguro fue un padre severo pero con buenas intenciones, deseando lo mejor para sus hijos. Y me reconforta pensar que pudo ver el futuro de ellos y quedar tranquilo, sabiendo que ellos estaban bien._

 _ **M** uchas gracias a quienes se pasaron a leer, **Loops** y **tsubasa kakeochita** , sus reviews son amor (L)_

 _ **B** ueno, ahora me dedicaré a dejar los miles de reviews que debo, no sin antes invitarlos a leer los otros fics de la actividad. Y dejando abierta la posibilidad de escribir alguna otra viñeta de otros personajes aunque la actividad haya acabado, porque me gustó esta idea y me da un respiro en medio de todo el drama que escribo siempre._

 _ **E** spero que nos leamos pronto! Besos y abrazos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
